


Я тебя

by Bee_13, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, POV Third Person, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: если хочешь — пускай это будет кража.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс команды Корасон и Ко на ЗФБ 2021





	Я тебя

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
я тебя вынесу. выживу. уволоку.  
если хочешь — пускай это будет кража.

(взгляд исподлобья колющий и пекущий:  
злой, беспощадный, свинцово-хрупкий  
ребенок, твердящий "не спасти меня",  
как зверье, что сбегается в пасть капкана.)

сколько в тебе этой дури? я выбью всю.  
умою. высушу. обниму. если хочется плакать — плачь.

(никчемны, боже, как мы никчемны,  
раз строим мир на чужих слезах;  
и недетская эта боль прямо в грудь  
взрывается как граната.)

я оставляю тебе на память: улыбку. выстрел.  
точку отсчета. право зажить с нуля.


End file.
